The Morrowind Mafia
by SoraShimizu
Summary: an eleit tribe raises the most ruthless child who eventually becomes the godfather of morrowind.M for possiable future content.
1. Chapter 1 prologue I

Hello everyone! This is my first ACTUAL fan fic. I would appreciate it if you reviewed! I expect this to be a LONG one. At least more than 20 chapter. Hopefully around 40 to 50. And im going to start it off with 2 prologues. The first one how his culture grew, and the second how he gets to morrowind. And I don't know how im exactly going to end it, so leave a review letting me know how I could. I want to make this a good story so also tell me about my grammar problems. Thank you!

Disclaimer: if I owned morrowind the godfather would kill me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**The Morrowind Mafia**

**Prologue 1**

During the first era of the empire, unknowingly to them, a tribe of dark elves left morrowind, and after a long journey they finally reached Cyrodiil, the capital province. They traveled undetected across the province, to a town known as Anvil. They never knew the name of the city, nor did they care. They settled on a peninsula south east of Anvil. They lay there in peace for centuries to come. Currently, in the third era, the tribe has taken upon a new name, now known as the Ukanii tribe. They are growing darker because of all the sun they have. They no longer resemble their past Chimer ancestors, nor their dark elf brethren but a lighter brown skin tone. They abandoned their original heritage of the wise women governs their society, and replaced it with a male war lord that commands them. They still retain a female advisor council, but they have little power compared to the war lord. The new war lord is Kakashnei. He has a son who he trains to take his place when he dies. His sons name is Kokuronei, and this is the hero of our story. The Ukanii tribe is known as a deadly, violent tribe. Considered to have stuck a deal with deadra gods, they are feared by all you have heard of them. Remarkably close to the dark brother hood, they take out assassinations in their local area for a fee. Few come to request them, because most people are killed upon entering their vicinity. Few are allowed in. Only those accompanied by skilled warriors can enter. And the Ukanii's definition of skilled warrior is one who is able to defeat one of their own in battle. Once Altmer under orders from the Imperial City came to introduce education to them, and introduce magic, which they feel is the superior form of combat. The Ukanii despise magic, feeling it is for heathens and cowards. On the second night they stayed, the Ukanii killed all of them except one to report to the world of how they feel. The most disturbing part of that story, is they used no magic, and fully recovered within 2 day of the attack from the magic they had cast on them. And the effects were very small size compared to normal opponents. Now, back to the son Kokuronei. He was 10 years old when the Altmer came. He saw them as ugly, despicable creatures. But even though he did not like them himself, he was enticed by their teachings. Even though his tribe disapproved of it, he wanted more. Secretly he snuck out of his yurt and went to the waters edge where he practiced magic. He only managed to learn beginner magic. And the altmer t aught restoration before the incident. So this was all the knowledge he had. But he practiced and practiced until he mastered the spell. He craved for more and planed to travel to the nearest city and learn under a sorcerer until he knew all he wanted to know. 6 years later, he was finally ready to take this plan into action. The night before he left, an imperial platoon of their finest knights and battlemages. They entered the camp and killed everyone who stood against them. This attack was in retaliation against an assassination they committed against the high court. Someone wanted him dead, and paid highly for it. And as always expected, it was done. The attack was the very next day and if they didn't surrender, then they were killed. Everyone was ordered to get a weapon at the camp and defend their family. Kokuronei took his families blade and helped arm is father. When his father finished, he helped him suit up and ready himself for battle. They charged out and defended the horses. Killing every knight that came their way. The head battlemage received orders to eliminate the war lord, so he departed down the hill towards the horse stables where a large battle was commencing. Blood soaked the ground and covered every bit of buildings there was. There, he spotted the war lord and his son. While they were distracted fighting Galius, a Sargent of the imperial legion, he cast a spell that hissed dark red in the black night, flying straight at the war lord. The spell struck him in the right shoulder blade, and he screamed in agony. This was his last breath, as he fell to the ground, all life in him vanished. Outraged, the son stabbed Galius in the stomach, piercing his imperial armor, and then he twisted the blade to ensure his foe stayed down and died. He then redirected his attention to Bonike, the battlemage that killed Kokuronei's father. He charged him, and Bonike was fazed, but only for a second. He then cast a paralyze spell at him, and he stopped in his tracks, and fell down the hill to the edge of the stables once again. Bonike walked down towards him, and still saw the fire in his eyes. Such hatred, it scared him. Bonike called over two grunts and told them to take him to their base camp.

"Sir, surly you cant be serious! He killed over 30 of our troops! Our orders were to take no prisoners if they attack us. He was one of the most powerful warriors here."

"No, he is just a boy, that is a lie. Take him to camp and when we return to the imperial city, I want to talk with him." Bonike never got that chance. While they were distracted, Kokuronei was casting a spell that relinquished the paralysis. When the spell was finished, he jumped to his feet and cut his throat. About to stab the eyes of one of the grunts, another grunt walking over jumped on top of him, and pinned him while they tied him up. The prison guard who was going to take prisoners, attached a brace that drains the strength of their foes, so they are to tired to fight. Even with this brace, the still had to keep him tied up with an escort of 5 guards. He was the only survivor. The court at the imperial city decided to send him to morrowind, for there was troubled times there, and they decided he could work for them and settle the wars there. That was the biggest mistake they ever made.

OK! Im done! So, what do you think? Sorry the names are a little similar. I can barley remember how to spell them too! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, and I want to make each chapter at least 1,000 words long so yeah! the next chapter will be more focused on the character, and will actually be in morrowind. R&r plz!

P.S. I also want at least 1 review before I start the next one.


	2. Chapter 2 prologue II

Hello again everyone! Sorry it's taking me so long. School and stuff. Now its summer and I went on most of my trips so I can finally sit down and write this. I wasn't too pleased with my last story. I think its too short and I sound like those cheesy writes I don't like. So this one im actually going to prof read...heh heh...also im going to break up the paragraphs more. R&R please!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**The Morrowind Mafia**

**Prologue II**

Kokuronei awoke in the cell on a ship. It has been a month now. Stopping at port every so often. After his capture he was taken to the imperial city, then after a week or two there, thinking this is where I'm going to stay the rest of my life. He was devising a plan of escape. As fate would have it yet again, the day before he was about to get out, he was transported by ten of the kings guards to the waterfront district. He was forced onto this boat and locked in the cell downstairs below deck. He saw no way out without having to fight this whole ship. Three guards are assigned constant watch duty on him. And they never fall asleep because the shift changes every hour. And to make things worse he still has that damn brace on him draining his energy.

Kokuronei awoke because they had landed at port yet again. Thinking this was yet another temporary stop Kokuronei just tried to fall back asleep. after maybe five minutes still awake he noticed that its not the usual commotion when they land. This is more..._alive_. As if they have finally been caught after years of going. He then hears guards coming down the stairs. The three guards get up and move to them. There's some talk, but Kokuronei can't hear what they're saying. When they finish they walk up to his cell and order him to stand back. They open his cell and escort him top side. On the deck its early morning. Swampy land cover the outside of the town. Looking around there are more imperial buildings. Behind him there's a lighthouse. Before he can look around more he is pushed onto the dock, and lead into the building in front of him. inside he is processed as a real citizen of Morrowind. The first thought into Kokuronei mind is: finally.

After all of the paper work is done he is lead to the outskirts of the town where he is dropped onto a horse and is escorted on a road. They stop a short ways ahead at a sign and turn left. Then yet another left. Kokuronei looked at both signs and there was one of two cities they were going to. Balmora, or Peligad.

After awhile longer they turned right this time into a slightly larger imperial settlement. Looking around Kokuronei see's houses, a 24 hour inn, a trader, and a smith who seems to be getting ready for today's work. Then Kokuronei looks in front and see's he's being lead to a fort. They stop at the front and show the local guards the papers, then transport him downstairs into the prison. Locking him up and giving him breakfast.

On his way in Kokuronei noticed one other cell occupied by a Bosmer. He was staring at him with his large black beady eyes as Kokuronei passed. Their cells are next to each other.

Kokuronei started to lay down and eat his breakfast. After he was finished he went to sleep.

He awoke around sunset. He sat there in his cell with noting but a bucket for his crap. Deciding he had to go he did his business. An hour after guards came down and fed them their dinner.

"This is your last meal wood elf, enjoy." a guard said in the adjoining cell. Then a grunt could be heard. The guards left the two to eat. After the meal the wood elf spoke. "Hello. My name is Bregor. What is your name?" Kokuronei doesn't respond. "I can get you out. My friends are coming." "How can you be sure they haven't abandoned you? Deciding that your worthless and not worth their time to rescue." "Because I am their greatest asset. Have you heard of the thieves guild? I made them thousands." "Who?" asked Kokuronei with mild interest in his voice. "The thieves guild. Surly you heard of them. They're everywhere!" "I'm...not from around here" "where are you from?" "It's a long story. My name's Kokuronei." "Cocone?" "Kokuronei." "Kocoroei?" "Ko-ku-ro-nei" "ko-ku-ro-nei" "Kokuronei." "Kokuroma?" "Forget it..." said Kokuronei with frustration in his voice. Then Bregor spoke again. "Could I just call you Ralas?" "Sure, Bregor."

Some hours later, as the new named 'Ralas' tried to sleep he heard a small clicking on a nearby door. "Bregor. You awake?" "Yeah, why?" "Someone's at the door..." "how do you kno-" just then a creak could be heard as a door opened. Both men could hear bare feet sneaking across the stone floor with their elven ears. The person stopped in front of Ralas. Barely audible a girl whispered "Bregor?" Ralas replied in a surprised tone "sorry, next cell to your right." "Sorry." then the foot steps lightly glided to the next cell. More clicking could be heard, then another creak. "Elthin! I knew you would come!" Bregor said joyful. "Can you get the guy next to me out? He's a good guy." "Do you know him?" "I just met him today. But he's not from around here. He could use a hand." "Sure, just go through that door and climb the stairs. The exit is straight ahead on the next floor up. There's two guards in the court yard but I got Dravona to distract them." "Right. Meet you home." "Love you, be safe." and with that Bregor was gone. "So. What's your name?" Elthin asked as she worked on the lock. "Your husband calls me Ralas." Elthin started giggling slightly. "He's not my husband. He's my boyfriend. We're both in the thieves guild. That's how we met." Ralas grunted in understanding. "Now Ralas, put on this ring. It'll turn you invisible. Just follow me."

after Elthin scouted ahead to make sure there would be minimal interference, she returned and told him to put the ring on now, since it only worked for 10 minutes. The trip out was uneventful. Most of the guards are asleep at midnight. When Ralas and Elthin reached the courtyard they snuck to the closest wall behind some crates, just in time as the rings effect wore off. "There's Dravona there now. It looks like she still has them busy." Elthin said, pointing to a dark elf girl. Ralas looked up at her and couldn't take his eyes off. It was the most attractive girl he had ever seen. Maybe 2 years younger, but what the hell? Elthin took him past the guards to the local inn. Most tenants were asleep too. The only life was a khajiit drinking booze. He was lead upstairs to the luxury suite. Inside was Bregor, fast asleep in bed. "Sorry, but we weren't expecting four people. There's a robe in the closet. There's also some rice in the cupboard and maybe some carrots. We weren't going to stay long either. We leave early. At 6 a.m. because the guard will notice your gone by 6:30. Im going to sleep, if there's a knock its probably Dravona. Just let her in. Need anything else?" Ralas nodded no "night then." said Elthin turning to bed. "Oh wait, there's something I wanted to ask you, what race are you?" taken aback Ralas studded, "D-dark elf I think. My ancestors moved west somewhere and grew lighter." "I see. First thing tomorrow. We leave for Balmora. When we get there, you a free man." "Thank you..."

about 15 minutes later as Ralas was done eating, he grabbed his robe just as the door knocked. On the other side was Dravona, just as Elthin said she would. The most beautiful girl. Young yet with big breasts and a small body. Staring at her as she asked him something. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" asked Ralas. "I said is this where Elthin and Bregor are staying?" "Oh yeah, they freed me too. Come in." "Who are you?" "I'm Ralas. Your Dravona right? Elthin told me." "Yeah...I am. How old are you?" "I'm 16. You?" "14. What race are you, I don't believe I've seen some just like you before." Ralas told her the same explanation as Elthin. Plus a bit more. "Oh, same as me." Ralas and Dravona moved to the table as she ate and talked for a little more than an hour. Finally standing Dravona said "Well, we'll talk more tomorrow. I have to get to sleep. Night." "Night..." Ralas said as he watched her move to another bed in a corner. Ralas stood and moved to his corner and laid the robe over him. Using his arm as a pillow. Then he heard a giggle. "You don't have to sleep there. Here, come sleep with me." shocked by that, Ralas sat there a moment pondering about her proposal. He stood and walked over and undressed and got in with her. He started to blush so he turned away. Soon he fell asleep. As he drifted away, Dravona sighed. _I don't think he like me much. He's so handsome_...this was her last thought as she too drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 A Free Man

Hey everyone! I'm going to try to put up two chapters a week at least starting now! This is going to be the first real chapter. No more prologues. Also I realized I haven't described my characters! I'm so sorry. This is my 1st fan fic. At the end of this I will have the full description of Ralas, and Dravona. In each new chapter I will have the description of 2 more characters until I have them all set. And the last chapter I think was better, but I still rushed. So I'm going to _try_ to take my time on this one.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**The Morrowind Mafia**

**A Free Man**

one week ago Kokuronei started in jail on the island of Vvanderfel. He met a Bosmer named Bregor who gave him the name Ralas, and his girlfriend Elthin. With the help of these two and Dravona the young female dark elf he managed to escape. Early the next morning they traveled an uneventful trip dressed as in poverty to the city of Balmora. Bregor offered Ralas his home, an apartment on the east side of town, until he had money to move out into his own. The guards realized that two of their prisoners were gone, and immediately sent out a arrest warrant, to confront Ralas on site. A new escapee convict, and Bregor long time murderer and thief. A dispatch was sent to all the local imperial settlements and forts. As well as Fort Moonmoth neighboring Balmora. However, the two remain safe as the Hlaalu guards of Balmora do not appreciate imperials stepping in to do their business. As Bregor has mentioned he was in the thieves guild and is a quest giver. He gave the full explanation to Ralas and convinced him to join. Now Ralas has a job to earn money, and is gaining allies. Almost daily Bregor takes Ralas out around town to show him new things, and a few times treated the four out to dinner at The Lucky Lockup and Eight Plates.

_I should start to earn some money._ Ralas thought as he finished up his lunch. _I have to pay Bregor back for his hospitality. All I've done was sit here and take take take._ _I'll go see if Bregor can give me something to do for the guild._ Ralas stood and cleaned off his plate, placing it back on the shelf. He walks over to his sack and puts on his shirt then heads for the door.

Outside Ralas starts to head south in the street. The walk is short to the guild in the South Wall Corner Club. It's a bright sunny day. Unusual for Balmora. Usually cloudy or raining. With the occasional fog. As Ralas approaches the corner club he notices Hlaalu guards talking. One takes a notice of him, then so does the other. Ralas knows there should be no problem, as Bregor told him that Hlaalu doesn't like Imperial interference. But still, Ralas feels uncomfortable. Then the guards go back to their own business. Ralas reaches the club and enters through the wood door in front.

Inside Ralas see's Stairs to his left, with people crowding the halls. Shuffling past everyone Ralas heads down stairs to the bar, where most of the quest givers can be found. Looking around Ralas see's Bregor sitting at a nearby table sitting with Dravona. During his dinners with Dravona Ralas discovered that Dravona's mother died at child birth and her father was killed a few years ago trying to steal from a telvanni mage and paid his life for it. So now she lives in the thieves guild. They have a bedroom upstairs that they usually rent out to travelers, but it is a poor club so no one ever comes. Now Bregor looks out for her and pays the rent for the room. He was Dravona's Guardian and also happens to be the corner club owners best friend, so Dravona only has to pay half the price, even though Bregor pays for it.

"Hello Ralas!" said Bregor as he noticed him. "Hello Bregor, Dravona." Ralas replied as he took a seat at the table. Dravona replied with a small smile. Then looking down at the table as if some of the crude messages people write in suddenly became interesting. "So, Bregor, I need a job." "Really?" Bregor asked surprised. "Yes, I need money so I can move out and stand on my own." "Well you're kinda new to the city. You still don't know your way around yet." "I can manage." "Are you sure? Its pretty big." "I'm sure." "Well if your that determined... a friend of mine needs some new shoes. He's a adventurer so he has little money and his shoes have no soles anymore. It doesn't matter what kind of shoes, just some that will work for another few years." "Okay. I'll find some. There's a clothes store here right?" Ralas asked tentatively. As if he didn't expect one here. "I know where a clothe store is..." blurted Dravona suddenly joining the conversation. Then looking down back at the table to her reading material. "That would be great. Can you take me there now?" "Sure..." she whispered so he could barley hear her. And Ralas thought he saw her blushing. "Let me go change, I'll be right back." she said quickly as she stood and left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

a few minutes later Dravona came back down and the two started to leave so find the clothe store. During their walk neither talked. Walking in silence the whole way there. Dravona walked next to him. Not going in front to lead, or behind telling him, but since they were next to each other he had to watch where she went carefully. Occasionally he went the wrong way, she stopped, and he caught back up. _Why won't she talk? Is something wrong? Maybe she's thinking about her father and mother..._Ralas thought as he automatically followed her. Not consciously walking with her. Then he noticed her looking at him. Coming back to himself he looked at her. No, she was just staring forward. Still leading the way. _You're teasing yourself. She doesn't like you. You **think** she looks at you. Like at the eight plates, and just then back at the corner club. You don't even look like a dunmer. I look like a mix between Altmer and Bosmer. Even a little imperial maybe. I don't know._

Dravona'sP.O.V.

_Oh my Nine! Did he see me? Oh Mara help me. This is so embarrassing! Am I blushing? Oh! I am! Great. He must think I'm pathetic! I bet he only came because he feels sorry for me. Wait, where am I? _Coming back reality she realizes she made a wrong turn. Dravona keeps walking forward as if she knows where she's going. _Lets see, I'm behind the fighters guild...there's some stairs up ahead that turn into the plaza where the store is, I should be fine. _She thought as she continued as if nothing happened.

Finally arriving to their destination Dravona stopped 15 feet in front of the store. "Well, there it is. She usually keeps his windows open at night if you want to get in through that way. I get all my stuff from him." "Thank you. You've been a big help. I can find my way back now. I'm going to stake the place out for awhile. I'll see you later okay?" said Ralas with a smile. "Sure...Ralas...bye." said Dravona as she walked away. Quickly changing her mind she ran back to him. "Uh, Ralas, would you like to, to meet me in my room tomorrow? We could have lunch together. I could also show you some cool things for stealing stuff...but if you don't want to I understand..." Ralas looked delighted and said brightly "Sure! I would love to! I'll see you then." "Okay! See you then!" said Dravona smiling almost to the width of her ears. She runs off smiling the whole way. People staring at her on the streets because of such a large smile. Dravona ran past the book store where she got her diary, then stopped. She walked back to the book store and walked inside.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ralas walked into the store. Inside it was a neat environment. Bright, clean, well kept. Shelves with shirts, pants, belts, amulets, any article of clothing you can think of. The clerk is a breton lady. Aging. White hair, crooked nose, Curley hair,about 5 and a half feet. Boney hands. She's behind a bar counter with more clothes on it.

"May I help you Sir?"

"Yes Ma'am, do you have a cheap belt? My pants keep falling of when I run."

"Yes, it's over here by the shoes..." said the old lady as she lead Ralas to a nearby shelf.

"Take what suits your fancy." Ralas noticed a fine pair of shoes that would work well. Decent price but look sturdy. "I'm sorry Ma'am, I have no money now. Perhaps I can come back tomorrow and buy it. Thank you." said Ralas as he walked out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

later that night Ralas walked up to the front door of the old lady's store. Examining the door he notices that its sturdy and there are steels support bars on it. Deciding on the next phase of action for about 5 minutes, Ralas finally decided what he's going to do. He walks back to where Dravona showed him the store. He turned around, and ran as fast as he could at the door. Getting to the steps Ralas jumped as hard as he could forward with his right foot extended out and bashed the lock it. The door flew open with his strength against the lock and the bottom hinge flew off clanging somewhere throughout the room. The place where the lock used to be now lay splintered and shattered, now unidentifiable. Ralas ran into the store and grabbed the shoes. Getting out as fast as he could in the confusion that the old hag must be having right now. Waking up to a loud crash to find your door busted in. And robbed. Cheap shoes, but robbed none the less.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bregor looked up as he heard the door shut. "Ah! Ralas! Good to see you! What are you doing out so late? It's almost city curfew. I hope you weren't drinking. That's a bad habit to do so late at night." Ralas took a few steps closer and tossed the shoes at him. Bregor grabbed them in confusion, then held them in his hands and looked at them. "Are these-" "yes." "But I-" "you did." "Already!" "Yup, I'll just need a little bonus. I need some cover money." "Hell, I was going to give you a bonus because you did it so fast. Great job!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

the next morning Ralas got his bonus. 150 gold. Overjoyed by having so much money he ran out right away and went back to the clothier. To cover up that he wasn't the culprit he pretended to come back like he said he would. Pretending to be surprised he acted like he was sympathizing. He bought a new pair of pants instead, saying he also need those. Through out the morning Ralas wandered the town, listening ro rumors, talking to other guild members, gambling away a few and gaining a little more back. Finally deciding it's lunch time Ralas headed upstairs to Dravona's room. Standing in front waiting to see if he could hear anything, and heard scuffing noises. Deciding she was there he knocked. Then he heard Dravona say "uh, hold on! Let me get dressed!" then some more scuffing noise. After a few minutes she opened the door. She was wearing a green skirt down to her knees, a cotton shirt to just above the hem of the skirt, and some green shoes with her hair tied up. Showing him the way in, Ralas looked around. There was a twin sized bed, a dresser with some personal items on top, a shelf with a small chest and books, a cupboard next to that, a small two person table, and a large chest at the foot of the bed. "Hi." she said as he entered. "Hi. This place is nice." "Thank you. Please sit down." she said motioning to the table. Ralas sat down at the table, looking across to find bread, cheap wine, hound steak, and some scrib jelly. Dravona sat down across from him and started eating, Ralas did the same. During lunch they talked about Balmora, then the guild, her room, then their personal life. Almost the whole story. Talking about their childhood, likes and dislikes, family, the environment they grew up in, and childhood loves. After awhile of talking and silence, Dravona said "oh! I have something for you." she said as she stood and went to the shelf. She took a small brown book and a red one. She handed him them with the brown one on top. "The brown one is a journal. To write about whatever is on your mind. And daily events if you like. I write that kind of stuff in my diary. Its there on the shelf. The green one." she pointed to the smallest book on her shelf. Ralas stared at his gifts. "And that red one is history on Dunmer. Incase you'd like to read about that..." she said again nervously. Ralas got up and hugged her.

_Oh! He's hugging me! Thank you holy mother Mara! Thank you. I hope he likes them. It seems like its been forever. _Dravona thought as she was being embraced. She wrapped her arms around his lower back and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Dravona." Ralas said in her ear. After what seemed like another forever Dravona said breaking the hug "I-I'll be right back..." she said blushing leaving the room.

Ralas sat there. Thumbing through the red dunmer book. _She's been gone for a few minutes..._he thought as he dropped the red book and picked up the journal. Feeling the cover and looking at the pages. _She has a diary too..._ ralas thought as he looked at it. He stood and walked up to the shelf. _I wonder if it says anything about me in it..._he thought as he started to lift his hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

hey everyone! Hope you liked it. I'll try to get the next one up too. And you guys may be wondering, Where is the mafia? Well I need to get his power and allies up before he can start that. Hopefully somewhere between chapter 10 and 15. Actually my friends want me to play halo with them so I'm just going to write the 2 profiles and post it. Sorry, no proof reading. SORRY!

Name: Kokuronei (Ralas)

Age: 16

style: brutal combat and stealth

Role: Main character

physical description: tall, about 5'7'', looks like a white-tan color dark elf with not as rough skin. Hair goes down to his lower back, black hair, light black glossy eye's, large forehead, muscular yet thin, athletic, average mouth and nose.

Personality: Kind to his friends, deadly yo his enemy's. would risk his life for those he loves but kills without a second thought with those that mean harm or stand in his way. Intelligent.

Again sorry everyone, but I'll do Dravona's next chapter. And sorry this is kind of rushed.


	4. Chapter 4 drug addiction

Hey peoples It's Christmas break, Jan 2nd 07 and it's almost over. It's 1:15 in the morning, and I'm completely bored. So why not make my next chapter I'm so sorry it's taking so long. I guess it won't be the long story I envisioned, but I want to make it long none the less. I wont finish this tonight, but hopefully by tomorrow

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**The Morrowind Mafia**

**Drug Addiction**

Ralas sat there. Thumbing through the red dunmer book. _She's been gone for a few minutes..._he thought as he dropped the red book and picked up the journal. Feeling the cover and looking at the pages. _She has a diary too..._ ralas thought as he looked at it. He stood and walked up to the shelf. _I wonder if it says anything about me in it..._he thought as he started to lift his hand.

His index finger rested on the top of the diary's spine. All of a sudden his finger became heavy and his heart started pounding as if it was hours past feeding time for the hounds. His finger lay lazily on the book. Then he noticed he was pulling it out between the other books. _What am I doing? Am I dreaming? I am about to read a teenage girls diary. _Sweat started to dribble down his chin as he picks up the book. He held it in his hands, looking at the green cover. It has a symbol on it, one he has never seen before. He opens the book and thumbs through a few pages.

**19th Rain's Hand**

Today was Fantastic, considering my position. Bregor decided to help pay my rent at the thieves guild. He hasn't gone into details, but now I don't have to bother him so much, and I finally have a place I can live myself. Now I just need to earn money to buy provisions. It'd be nice to have a room mate though.

**29th Rain's Hand**

I'm finally completely moved in. I have a bed, dresser, table, and a few things. The owner is really nice. He visits me occasionally to check up on me. And yesterday Bregor treated us all out to dinner. He's so nice. My father had a great choice in friends.

Ralas skips ahead a month or two.

**2nd Mid Year**

ow Crampsཀ I'm getting my period now. It hurts more than usual.

Ralas stopped. _This is exactly what I was afraid of. Girl secrets involving 'functions'_ his brain told him to stop but his eyes were transfixed to the pages.

I hope it doesn't happen during temple again...that was embarrassing. I'm getting very emotional. I hate myself sometimes when I am. Two months ago I was upset at Bregor because I was just, stressed I guess. Then I left and didn't come back for days. I'm not sure if it's related to my period, but I get really...sexually...needy.

**15th Mid Year**

I bought a lovely neckless today It's pure silver with a diamond in the center. I've been saving up for something really nice my entire life. I'm going to treasure my neckless for the rest of my life. Hopefully if I have children someday it could be a family heirloomཀ

Ralas noticed water stains on the next page just as he was about to skip ahead.

**19th Mid Year**

today my neckless was stolen. I was eating dinner out at the eight plates, and on my way home I was mugged. A large Breton wearing Deadric armor and a large black khajiit with a large claymore on his back forced me in an ally. A million thoughts went through my head. I thought I was going to die, I was going to be kidnaped and never seen my friends again, be sold off to a slave company, even raped. I was scared. They ripped off my new neckless, and I tried to escape but they were too strong. The khajiits claws ripped into my clothes. There were scratches through my blouse into my bra, nothing too revealing, but his claws cut my skirt, they only stayed on because I held them. You could have seen almost everything had it not been for my underwear. The breton grabber my hands to keep me from running, and he pinned me against the wall. I thought he was going to rape me. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the khajiit removing his pants. I thought that was it for sure, but he just relived himself on a crate nearby. The thought of that disgusting khajiit and his _thing_ coming into me. His hairy _thing_. I reported to the guards, but they couldn't find the assaulters. I was so _scared_.

Ralas thought he heard someone coming up the stair but it was just a drunk leaving. _This is wrong. I shouldn't be reading this. This is private._

**11th Sun Height**

yesterday was a nice Merchant's Festival, I bought a nice ring. Nothing fancy, so as not a recurrence of the last incident. Bregor was gone. I was wondering where he was. I went to his house that night and his girlfriend was there. Apparently he got caught again and we have to break him out. I just have to distract the guards while she goes in and breaks him out. I might pull my 'nix hounds over the hill' thing again, or maybe just report a bar fight. Maybe some rude jokes I heard at the bars.

**12th Sun Height**

Holy Nineཀ Not only did we break out Bregor, but this Guy Ralas tooཀ He's, he's-

Ralas heard someone coming up the stairs, no false alarm now, it was definitely someone. _Shit__ཀ _Ralas hurriedly closed the book and placed it back clumsily back onto the shelf and fumbled back towards his seat. Just as his rump touched his chair, the door opened. It was Dravona.

"Hey, sorry I uh, I had to use the bathroom."

"No problem. Do you know what time it is?"

"Uh, last I checked it was almost 6. That was about 5 minutes ago."

"I'm sorry to just eat and run, but I have to go, I have thing to do. Thank you for inviting me, and for the meal."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Anytime."

Ralas got up and hugged her one last time before leaving.

"Goodbye, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, looking forward to it. Bye."

At that Ralas left. As soon as he got outside he almost ran all the way home.

_What the hell were you doing? Reading her diary, dumb ass. If she finds out she'll think you're a creep. She might never want to talk to you again!_

He cursed himself as he walked back into the house. When he was inside he found Bregor sitting at the table reading a book. As he entered he looked up.

"Ah! Ralas! I've been waiting for you. I have another assignment for you if your ready."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"A client of mine wants some Skooma. More like needs it as he said. There is little of it left in Balmora, so I'm sending you to a nearby town known as Suran. There is a skooma den there that a few of my friends told me about. None of them use the stuff, they just had to make some, errands there like you are. Go into a bar known as Earthly Delights and ask the female khajiit clerk if she has some floating dust. She'll direct you to the den."

"I'm sorry," Ralas interrupted him, "what exactly is skooma?"

"Oh my dear boy!" Bregor exclaimed in a loud shrill voice, "it's a drug. I am sorry, your new to this stuff. I should have known. It is a drink that is illegal in Tameriel, and most people place It in a tan flask. Sometimes orange but that doesn't really matter. It is highly addictive so don't try any on your way here. Some people consider the addiction a disease. And it can be very pricy if your addicted. Just follow the road south and the road signs you find. It's a long walk, through a lot of farm land. It would be best to go at night to sneak past the forts."

"Okay then, I'll leave in a few hours."

"So soon? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll pack now and rest."

"Here's the money you'll need." Bregor said as he handed over a purse of gold. It was the fattest purse Ralas has ever seen, excluding a Nobel he saw in town yesterday. Ralas was shocked by the amount of gold he was holding, and Bregor saw his amazement. "Hopefully someday you'll be so rich that this will be mere pocket change."

"I don't dream Bregor."

"Of course you don't. Well, rest up!"

At that Ralas set up a back pack and brought a change of clothes, the money, food, some utensils, and his two new books to read and write in. He had a quick dinner, and took a nap for an hour. When he woke it was 10 o'clock and he bid Bregor goodbye and set out. When he reached fort moonmoth he mid easily under the cover of night and rocks along the opposite side of the road. Soon he traveled down the lava path valley, which he did not yet know if it had a name, and the signs eventually led him to farmland. He walked and saw a lake, and across the lake is what appeared to be a castle. Probably peligad, he thought, and farm houses with them finishing some late work, and one farmer hitting a girl, around the age of 14. Ralas didn't want any complications so he left it at that. After a few hours of walking, Ralas saw a bridge that led to a city. Figuring that this must be it, he picked up the pace. And sure enough, he had finally reached Suran. It was late and he need sleep, so he booked a room at the nearest inn. It was shit, but it was also something.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

the next morning Ralas ate half of his food, and checked out of the inn. He asked around town for directions to earthly delights, and thought why not meet a few girl in the process? So he asked a few young women around town and got weird stares and disgusted looks. _What the hell is so bad with a tavern? I mean god! Isn't there one hot girl in this town that will tell me?_ Finally giving up with the girls, he just asked the first person to walk by, which happened to be a begger.

"Aye, it's that away." he said pointing towards a large insect where he also saw in Balmora and the town he arrived at. Ralas set on that direction and came across a store front with a red light. As he approached he saw that it was the tavern earthly delights.

Ralas entered and the first thing to attack his senses was the smell. It was the smell of filth. The smell of drugs, vomit, alcohol, sex and blood. Then he saw it wasn't a tavern really, it was a strip joint. "Ah fuck." Ralas gently cursed as he entered. Girls were dancing almost nude on a stage at the front of the room. In front of the door was a bar with almost every type of booze a alcoholic could dream of, and even the bartenders were women without shirts on. There was one behind the bar, and 3 waitresses running back and forth between the angry drunkards and the bar. The bartender was a female wood elf, and to make things difficult the 3 waitresses were all female Khajiit's.

Ralas stood dumbly in the doorway pondering what his next move would be, until a small mob of beggers and alcoholics pushed through him. "Get the fuck out of my way s'wit!" yelled a breton running towards the strippers. Two beggers pushed though him roughly moving towards the bar, and a Altmer tried to trip Ralas as he tried to advance towards the wood elf. "Watch your step fetcher." he said with a smirk with his yellow, rottening teeth and black gums. Ralas took account of all of them. _Just you all wait. When my business has concluded, your all fucked._ Ralas finally reached the bar just as the two beggers left. "Excuse me ma'am. I'm looking for someone." the wood elf turned to face him and quickly sized him up.

"Who is it?" she asked in a small attractive voice. _kinda cute. _Ralas thought as he conversed with her.

"I don't know a name. I'm looking for a Khajiit who works here. I'm wondering if she has any Floating Dust." at this last word the wood elf exploded in a frenzy.

"Get out! She's clean now! She hasn't touched the stuff in ages! She doesn't deal with it anymore! Get out! Now!"

"Whoa whoa!Calm down!" Ralas said surprised.

"No! Get out before I call the guards!" she yelled exasperated.

"Wait! I-" but Ralas was cut short by a large Orc. He picked up Ralas with one hand and carried him to the door and threw him out. In a gruff voice he grunted "Don't come back or I'll grind your bones to ash."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Ralas was thrown out, he started to search around the bar for another entrance. He found a tiny grate that lead into the basement. It had a small lock on it, but could be easily broken. So he wandered around town. Got a beer. Swindled a few idiot travelers, and took a bath in the river. Later that night after the strip club closed, he returned to the small grate. Ralas removed a small dagger he had concealed and stabbed the lock, which as predicted easily broke. He pushed it in and slipped through.

In the basement Ralas spotted a few rats scurry along the moist floor. He quietly snuck to the door upstairs. The door was locked. Ralas figured this would be a good time to try his new lock picking set which was a present from bregor. He had some tutorial lessons but never used it in the field. He removed a small leather wrap with a leather string keeping it together. Ralas effortlessly removed the string by pulling on one of the loose ends. He stuffed the sting into his pocket. He unfolded the leather and removed two pieces of his kit. He never could remember the names of them, but he sure as hell knew how to use it. He inserted both into the lock and jiggled them around in a semi-professional manner, and click after click, tumble after tumble, there was nothing left to jiggle. Ralas removed his kit and tried the door. It sung open quietly.

Ralas replaced the kit into his pocket and crept in. The main bar was empty, but the lights were still on. _Someone will probably be back..._he thought to himself as he crept into the back. There were some stairs that led up into another dining area with a music stand in the corner. The Orc was sitting in the way opposite corner with some papers and a quill. Ralas ignored him and stealthily went up to a new 3rd floor. It appeared as a dormitory. Door lined the hall left and right. Ralas walked quietly down the hall not making a sound, and stopped at every door listening for a sound. The first one he heard the wood elf and someone else. The next was empty, as was the next. On the forth door he heard two khajiits talking. Something to do with poor wages. Ralas peeked through the key hole and saw two of them. One sitting on a bed, and the other at a vanity table. After maybe another minute the one on the bed bid the other goodnight and said she was going to get some rest for tomorrow. She stood, kissed the other, and started for the door. Surprised Ralas fumbled back, then regaining himself, climbed a pole on the wall and hung above the door on a support beam. Just as he settled the khajiit stepped out and walked two doors further down the hall. Ralas dropped silently as a cat onto the floor. He peaked through the key hole again. Now she was standing and was reaching for the bottom of her shirt. She started to lift. As Ralas started to wake up his small companion he was abruptly lifted off the floor and a large green trunk started to choke him.

"Should have listened to me boy." a gruff voice said. Ralas was at least two feet off the ground, dangling. His arms reached to his arm to try and pull free, but he was too strong. Then Ralas suddenly realized that he was being lifted with one arm. The other was coming up to his head to snap his neck. _Got to get out! Need to think!_ He shouted at himself in his thoughts. He tried to kick his groin but he was too short compared to this beast. Then he turned slightly and elbowed him in the solar plexus. The green beast let out a grunt of surprise and dropped him. Ralas dropped to the floor and landed on one knee. He removed his concealed weapon and quickly turned and slashed him on the throat. He gurgled as blood spurted out of his mortal wound and sputtered blood onto he walls and floor. He reached for his throat trying to stop the flow, but was unsuccessful as he uttered his final breath as his ugly head hit the floor. Down the hall the wood elf and company stuck their heads out the door. They saw more in a second than most have seen in a lifetime as their brains took in the sight of gore and danger. A shocked gasp escaped their lips as they slammed the door and a loud click of a locking door behind them. Another door echoed these sound behind him. Now he turned to face the door he was at now. _This better be the one..._ he thought gravely as he reached for the handle.

_what was that?_ Nisha thought as she removed her Bra. She stood still in the center of the room semi naked. He nipples perky because of the slight chill. She heard a scuffle outside and doors slamming shut. The door slowly opened and a strange, attractive elf entered. He looked queer, but normal at the same time. She couldn't tell what exactly it was except for his skin. This was the first thing she noticed. Then she saw Shag gro-Ghola dead on the floor. A puddle of blood slowly moving outward away from his body. Then she noticed the Elf had blood on his hands.

"What did you do to Shag?" Nisha yelled at the stranger, now frightened.

"It was either me or him. I chose him. Now I have a few questions to ask you..." he said as he approached.

"What? What do you want?" she shrieked in horror, backing into the chain and knocking it over.

"I was wondering if you knew where to buy some floating dust." he said in a business like manner. _That's it? All of this for that? That can't be all. Unless..._ She thought surprised.

"Uh yeah. Next to the north inn there is a drug den on the second floor... just tell them you want to fly." then she realized that he was looking at her breasts. "Interested?" she asked slightly pushing them forward.

"Uh...what?" the man asked caught off guard.

"I know what your really here for." she said tiredly as she quickly with expert hands removed her skirt and underware, now standing naked in front of him. She slid onto the bed and waited.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" the man asked clearly shocked.

"No man wound kill another just to get information on where to buy drugs. You wanted to have your way with me didn't you?" she said spreading her legs so her nether region clearly showed, and her tail swept between her legs to add to the attraction. _Business or a quick fuck? No, the guards might come here any moment. I need to leave._

"No, actually that's all I came her for."

"Not even money?"

"No. I'll be seeing you." he said casually. He headed for the window and opened it. He leaped out and held onto the ledge for a moment, then dropped and left just like that. _That was all? No sex? No money? _She solemnly thought as she retrieved her under garments and tried to avoid eye contact with the corpse of her bodyguard.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A day later Ralas was on the road back to Balmora. It was late and he found a small shed near a farm he would spend the night in. After last nights break in he immediately went to the den and bought the goods. And coincidentally the 4 people from the bar were there too. After his purchased goods he killed two of them, cut of one of their hands, and the last he gorged his eyeballs. Everyone else ran in the frenzy. This allowed him to pick up a few more bottles of skooma. Twice his quota. _I'll sure as hell get a huge bonus for this. _He thought as he ate a cold dinner of bread, cheese, and cheap wine. _I wonder why this stuff is so expensive. And addictive..._he picked up a vial and examined it. He removed the top and sniffed it. "Hm...sweet." then the voice of Bregor entered his mind. _It's highly addictive so don't try any on your way here._ His little voiced warned him. "Ah what the hell would one flask do?" he asked himself as he began to swig down his first taste of oh so sweet moon sugar.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

so? Whatcha think? This is by FAR my longest chapter. 3609 word count! I'm sorry. I like to count my words. Lol. I humbly apologize about not putting up more chapters more often. I've been working on this one for a week though, so I put effort into this one! Ha! Well, just comment and I'll get to work on the next chapter ASAP. But I'm grounded for 2 months with no T.V. or videogames so I'll probably have time to write at least one more before the end of the 2 month period!


End file.
